The Unknown - Rewritten
by The Wind Whispers To Me
Summary: There are many things people don't know about Tony. So, when Tony over here's the rest of his team talking about it, he decided it was time to show them the DVD he had mysteriously received that MIGHT have information on Tony. Tony/Pepper. Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a completely different rewrite of my story 'The Unknown.' I really wasn't satisfied with it and some of the viewer's weren't either. I am sorry it took me so long, but I couldn't seem to get past that one problem.**

**The only thing that stays the same is Tony and Pepper are still married because I want to do something different. However, like before, I don't know where this is going to go, but hopefully I can at least complete the watching Iron Man part.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of the Avengers. They all belong to Marvel. I do, however, own the plot line and my awesome horse, KONA!**

Tony was finally relaxing and everyone was happy.

Clint looked over his shoulder from the bar back to Tony on the couch holding a giggling Pepper. "Does anyone else want to know more about Stark or is it just me?" he asked, turning to face the rest of the Avengers.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, but he didn't really care. He knew more about Tony then most people, but still not a lot.

"Yes," said Steve, looking sheepish. "We don't really know much about him, huh?"

"Just leave it alone," said Natasha, looking up from her widow bits. "As much as I'm sure we'd all like to know more, it's kind of hard to when there is no information on the guy. He deletes the big things from the flies before we even get a chance to put it into the data base let alone look at it."

"But that's what makes his story so interesting!" exclaimed Clint, drawing Tony and Peppers attention to the group.

"I agree with the man with the eyes of a Hawk!" boomed Thor, sitting up straighter in the chair that he dwarfs.

"What are you guys talking about?" called out Tony from his spot on the couch.

"Nothing!" Clint claimed over his shoulder. "You'd probably get bored of it." As much as he hated to admit it, Tony intimidated him slightly. When the billionaire was angry or presented himself with a serious demure, he tending to hold a rather intimidating presence.

Tony raised an eyebrow. Ok, wrong thing to say, Clint. "No, really," Tony continued to press; sliding Pepper off his lap, leaving her to the work he had disturbed her from, "what is it?"

When no one answered him, the genius walked over to the group. "Bruce," he said, "come on, we're science bro's, what are you guys talking about? You're killing me here!"

Clint glared at Bruce, daring him to say anything. Unfortunately for Clint, Bruce was not easily intimidated. "Oh, just silly stuff," Bruce informed Tony. Clint smiled, thinking Bruce really wasn't going to tell Stark. "They just want to know more about you," Bruce rushed out before Clint could do anything.

Tony raised an eyebrow again. "Oh, really," he said. "All of you?"

Steve and Thor looked a little guilty, but the two super spies gave Tony a straight face.

However, Clint finally relented, throwing his arms in the air, "Yes, ok?"

Tony smiled, "Well then," he said, making his way back to Pepper on the couches. "JARVIS, pull down the screen please and set up those DVD things we got."

The other Avengers and Pepper all shared very confused looks.

"Ugh, Tony?" asked Steve.

"Yeah," Tony replied, his face in a Starkpad, waiting for Steve to finish.

"What are you talking about?"

Tony smirked at Pepper before looking up and over at the rest of the team. "Yesterday, I found a case of five DVD's. I have yet to see them, but JARVIS informs me that they pose no harm, only we have to watch them to know what the hell it is."

The ones left standing by the bar slowly made their way over to the plush couches, all looking just as confused as Pepper was.

"Friend Tony," said Thor, gaining the man's attention, "I do not understand how this will help us to know more about you."

"Sir," said JARVIS, "I am sorry to interrupt, but the films are ready to go."

Tony shrugged, "Me neither, but I have a hunch."

"Sir," said JARVIS, "I am so to interrupt, but the films are ready to proceed."

Tony smirked, plucking the clip bored out of Pepper's hands and leaning back into the soft cushions with his wife pressed into his side. "You guys better sit back and relax. I have a feeling this might take a while."

**AN: I hope more people are satisfied with this like I am. Again, sorry for the wait.**


	2. Adoption

**AN: Hey everyone, you must hate me, I never update and for that I am sorry. I have so many ideas, but I just can't get them onto 'paper.' So, I have decided I am going to put my story up for adoption. If you would like to continue this, please, send me a PM. **

**I'll give this at least 2 – 4 weeks.**

**May 17, 2014**


End file.
